First Anniversary
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen are going to celebrate their first anniversary.


**A/N**: This has been a long time in the waiting. And I know it starts off a little weird, but this is about Aragorn and Arwen. Hope you like it.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of this, if I did then this would be in a book and I would be getting royalits for it.  
  
**Dedication**: To **Queen Arwen**, for all the wonderful conversations we have and the flaming arrows. Planning to take over places and how to get who we want has never been more fun. Plus all the nice fics she has. And to **B-witched83uk**, for all the advice and her Aragorn and Arwen fics. And also because both of them have been there when I needed someone to talk to.

* * *

Éowyn stood in the courtyard of the Citadel. A breeze was blowing, a calming cooling breeze, seeing as it was almost Mid-year's Day. Éowyn was thinking of how the year had passed. Yes, she was thinking of the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen, but also of how happy she was with Faramir. She thought, in her own way, that the two of them were responsible for her own happiness. Her reasoning was that, if not for Aragorn's love of Arwen, and the subsequent reaction she had, and Aragorn's words to her, she would not have opened her heart to Faramir. Nor would she have realized that the feelings she had for Aragorn were only a simple crush and her hope of achieving glory. Éowyn felt like she wanted to do something for them. That was way she had planned, and already sent out invitations, to throw Aragorn and Arwen a big one year anniversary party. Faramir also know of this, how could he not, and she needed him to help keep things a secret. Éowyn was having a harder time trying to keep this a secret from the Ladies of Gondor. In fact, that was why she was out here. She had to get away from them and all their talk. She needed to think, yet with them talking and trying to get her to say something about her secret(she didn't know how they even found out).  
  
"Lady Éowyn." a lady, that for the life of her, Éowyn could not remember her name called. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'I have to try and not say anything again, how do they know I'm hiding something?' And so Éowyn was shaken out of her thoughts.

* * *

Arwen sat in her chambers. It was beginning to get late, almost sunset. She was getting herself ready for dinner, for tonight was a formal dinner. Arwen actually really could not remember why it was formal, but at least it gave her a little more time with Aragorn before hand. He was sitting in a chair, watching her. She could not help but smile at this. And then the little secret she has just learned of today, came to her mind. 'Yes,' she thought, 'I know when I'm going to tell him of this.' She still smiled, only it got bigger.  
  
"You look beautiful when you do that." Aragorn said. He got up and closed the gap to where his wife sat. His wife, the thought and knowledge that Arwen was his wife, even though it had almost been a year, still seemed unreal to him. He half expected to wake up one morning and still be a ranger, while Arwen has sailed to Valinor. So when he woke every morning to see her sleeping next to him, those doubts would fade away with the sleep. On this thought, he wanted to do something special foe her for their anniversary. He wanted to know what she wanted to do, however. As much as Arwen said she liked surprises, he knew that a unannounced surprise was not what she wanted ot liked.  
  
"Arwen, _meleth nin_, it will be our anniversary soon." Aragorn began to kiss her on the neck, just where her neck meet her shoulder,"what will you like to do, for there are things that I would like to do, but I would still like your impute on this matter." He kept kissing her and moved up her neck.  
  
Arwen was liking what Aragorn was doing. A small sigh escaped her lips. She really did not want him to stop, but she knew that if they did not, they would be late for dinner. "I would like a nice candle lit, yes I know that it is how most are, but I still find it romantic, dinner, just the two of us. I want to exchange our gifts in private and I want this to be very romantic and for just us." To seal this Arwen kissed Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn returned the kiss. He also lifted Arwen to her feet in the process. "I think that this can be arranged, although I think some may be a little disappointed we want to be alone."  
  
"Well, we have had a big party for everything. I want this to be quit, just us. For I believe my gift for you will be something better given in private." Arwen said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"And what would this gift be, my Queen." Aragorn said and resumed kissing her.  
  
"It will be a surprise, my King." Arwen said. "I fear we shall be late for dinner if you continue, so we should go now."  
  
So they left their rooms to journey to the Great Hall for the dinner neither really wanted to go to.

* * *

The King and Queen of the reunited realms of Gondor and Arnor entered the hall and all rose to greet them. They walked arm in arm to their places at the high table and sat down. Once they had been seated, the food was brought out. There were conversations about trivial things, nothing really said or learned. It was just a formal dinner for everyone to talk at, that might have had meaning at one point. The evening digressed until the food was gone. People began to leave until the Princess of Ithilien rose and began to call attention to herself. She was sure of what she was about to say. She just hoped all her hard work would be worth it.  
  
"I would like to make an announcement, if my King and Queen would allow it," Éowyn stopped, and looked at the couple. They both nodded, so Éowyn continued. "Since it is nearing the end of their first year of marriage, and this is a time to celebrate, I would like to give my gift to them now." She paused and looked at the couple. Both had looks of amusement on their faces, and were wondering what she had planned. "My gift to them, who have helped me more then some, is a great feast in their honor on their special day." Cheers were heard all thought out the room. The King and Queen, on the other hand, just looked at her in shock, which Éowyn took for admiration.  
  
Gathering all the composure she had, Arwen managed to find her voice again. In a voice just over a whisper, since the cheers had died down, she found the only words that seemed fitting. "Thank you, Lady Éowyn. It is greatly appreciated that you would plan such a lovely event for us." Arwen then tried to smile, even though she felt like screaming out 'I don't want this!!! Not at all! Why did you plan this?' Yet she plastered a small smile on her face after her speech.  
  
Aragorn, on the other hand, did not regain any composure until his wife was finished. He quickly closed his mouth, realizing that Arwen had answered for them. He felt a tight squeeze on his hand, and then he saw Arwen's pained face. He knew that they should stay longer, but the pressure on his hand was increasing with each passing second. "I think that we will be excusing ourselves now. Thank you Lady Éowyn for the kind gesture, I can not think of how to repay you." Actually, Aragorn could, but he thought that Faramir would actually want to see his wife again, not stay up every night doing paperwork. And that would be a punishment to Faramir as well, although he didn't think that Faramir did not have a hand in all this as well.  
  
Thus the King and Queen exited the Great Hall. They walked calmly back to their chambers, all in silence. The only sound that could be heard were their soft footsteps on the cold marble floor. Aragorn tried to see Arwen's face, to possible read what she thought of all this. Yet Arwen had been careful to keep the same smile on her face. It faded, however, when they reached their rooms.  
  
As soon as the door was closed behind then Arwen's face dropped into a scow. "How could she do this! Did she really think we would like it, not have our own plans, for all she knew we could have been planning to go to Imladris to see my father and brothers, but no she planed this whole thing and now we can't refuse, we could never refuse. Just once I would have liked to spend a special event, just us, for most will not be that way." Arwen finished in a slight sigh.  
  
"Are you done?" Aragorn asked. Arwen nodded and fell on to the chair she occupied earlier that evening. "Well, what can we do? Éowyn went through a lot of trouble to arrange this, and for us. It shows that she is growing to say the least. We should be thankful she is celebrating this."  
  
"What if she is trying to make it look like she wants to celebrate this. She is very clever and could still have eyes on you." Arwen was very careful the whole time not to use Éowyn's name. It was true that they were getting along and that they were friends, but at this moment, Arwen felt like she was ruining everything. That she was doing this to spite Arwen.  
  
"Then why would Éowyn be so happy with Faramir, how could he heal her where I could not? She has found her love as I have mine." Aragorn was now standing next to Arwen, bending down to hug her.  
  
"Maybe you are right. I still do not want to go to this. It is not what we asked for. It is not what I want. I know that I am sounding a little selfish and should be glad to have this all planned for us, but I can not believe that no one would say a word to us." Arwen was trying desperately to find something wrong with what Éowyn had done. The more she thought, however, the more it seemed to sound like such a kind gesture. "There is no maybe, you are right, _meleth_." With that Arwen kissed Aragorn and they retired for the night.  
  
The time between the dinner and the anniversary passed rather quickly. It was only four days, but it still passed with a greater speed then Arwen would have liked. With each passing day her dread of the party and of how, now that there was no privet dinner, she was going to tell Aragorn her secret.

* * *

It was the day before the party that guests started to arrive. Many were in attendance, although the smallest were missed. The four honored hobbits could not make the journey. It was not for not being willing, it was that they had just returned to the Shire not long ago, and wished to stay a little longer before a new adventure. Sam was newly married and Frodo was now mayor of the Shire. Aragorn and Arwen had sent tidings and gifts for the new couple as well as congratulations to Frodo. Merry and Pippin would have come, but not with out the other two. So they had sent gifts for Aragorn and Arwen. Pipeweed from Longbottom for Aragorn and a book of the tales of the Shire for Arwen.  
  
Arwen spent the days in between Éowyn's announcement and her anniversary in her rooms, avoiding everyone. If she left, she knew people would just ask if she was excited. Which, in all truth, was not how she felt. The more time passed, the more she wished that she could have her way. It was not so that she cold give what she wanted to give to Aragorn in privet, it was more that she wanted this to be what she had thought of, not what others had.  
  
The day of their anniversary dawned bright and clear. Excitement was in the air, for the festivities that night. Minas Tirith was in the same state had had been a year ago on that very day. Only, they were now celebrating that union and its first year of completion. Decorations were being hung and some of the guests were still arriving.  
  
Lord Elrond and his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, had already arrived the night before. Arwen had been informed, but it had been late when they had arrived, and Arwen wished to see them in the morning. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had arrived a day before, and they had noticed Arwen's avoidance of everyone, even, to an extent, them. Éomer King, arrived in the morning, Lothíriel, his bride to be, in tow. She had been in Rohan for some time, getting used to the place that was to be her home. Her two younger brothers had stayed with her, to make sure that the couple did not do anything improper before they were wed.

* * *

Arwen awoke, in the same arms she had for the past year, still needing to feel them around her as much as that day. The sun fell across the bed and lit his face before her. He was still asleep, and Arwen had no intention of waking him. In fact, she had no intention of leaving the bed for the whole day, but that was not what she could do. She had to put on a good face, greet everyone, say how much she loved this and thank everyone for helping. She had to do this, while all the while, she wished that they could have let things be, that they did not have to celebrate everything together, some things were just for a couple.  
  
Aragorn began to stir beside her. She watched as his eyes began to flutter open. They then winced and quickly shut again, trying desperately to keep the sun out. A little slower this time, they began to open. He turned then to his wife, his arms bringing her closer to him. There they lay, in each others arms, for some time. In this they are happy. Each knew that at some point this would end, they would face everyone, act happy and joyous. Well, for Aragorn, he was joyous, he still thought it a very kind gesture on Éowyn's part, even though he had made sure for a couple nights in the elapsed time that Faramir had late night paper work.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. Aragorn knew that this was just a warning, to say that they should think of coming out soon. To this, they both groaned and, after a few good morning kisses, they rolled out of bed to get ready to face everyone.  
  
They entered the hall for breakfast to find most of the guest there, talking of the party that night. Arwen immediately went over to her father and brothers. She embraced all in turn, her father the last and with the most intensity.  
  
"I have missed you _Ada_." She whispered.  
  
"And I you. I still have you doubts, but you seem happy and for that I am glad." Elrond was happy to see his only daughter happy. HE was still sad that she would not join him when he traveled to the Undying Lands.  
  
They all sat to begin their morning meal. Conversation followed, and Arwen was unusually quiet. Her expression said nothing, but her father could feel her unease, though he said nothing, feeling it would pass.  
  
"So Estel, keeping our dear sister happy?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yes, I think, though you would never believe anything I say. Even if it was all good." Aragorn knew that his foster brothers were just trying to look out for their little sister, though he would like it if they would know that he and Arwen were happy together.

* * *

Conversations continued along this route for the remainder of the meal. It had been a late breakfast, and since the party was going to start in the early evening, lunch was to be forgotten. Arwen escaped everyone by hiding in her rooms, claiming to be getting ready. She sat reading, thinking, and wishing that she did not have to go. The shadows began to move across the room and Arwen knew that she had to actually get ready, for to not show up would cause to much hurt to someone she called a friend. Even though that friend was not in her good graces.  
  
Arwen found a dress that would be suitable for the occasion, not having time to have one especially made. It was midnight blue, flowers of the same color were embroidered in the dress. Around the neckline was a silver border. Arwen then settled to work on her hair. At this time, Aragorn came back to start to prepare himself. He had noticed that Arwen had been quiet, but could not figure out what was wrong. He decided to dress to match her. He found a pair of black leggings and a dark blue tunic. He had washed his face and now sat waiting for Arwen to finish her hair. Her hands worked through her hair, and Aragorn wished he could be playing with that same hair. Once done, Arwen worked a small silver circlet into her hair.  
  
"You look radiant. Ready to celebrate? I do know you do not want to go, but we have to. If you would like, tomorrow we could have it just the two of us?" Aragorn had pulled up a chair to talk with Arwen. He took her hands and put on his best puppy dog face for her. Arwen's heart melted and felt relieved that she would still have her night with him. A smile played across her face and a new light was in her eyes.  
  
"That would be a grand idea. I guess that I am ready to go. So let us not be late to our own party." Arwen ended with a light sigh, still wishing not to go, although the thought of the next night brightening her spirits a little.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated with banners and flowers for the festivities that night. People were already congregating in the Hall. Prince Imrahil kept looking at how Éomer and Lothíriel were so close and kept checking with Amrothos and Erchirion to make sure that nothing had happened between them. Faramir and Éowyn found this amusing, seeing as that was just how Éomer had acted when Éowyn was about to be married. Imrahil had said that Éomer was being over protective and would never do a thing like that. All thoughts stopped when Aragorn and Arwen walked in, arm in arm.  
  
The food was brought out as soon as the couple were seated. The food was ever plentiful, as well as the wine and ale. Much of both was consumed that night. After simple speeches were made, well wishes for the couple, the music began. After a few dances, Arwen said that she needed to get some fresh air. In truth, she just wanted to leave. No one noticed or objected to her leaving, considering the amount alcohol consumed.

* * *

The cool night air was welcoming after the stuffiness of the hall. Arwen walked of to a bench near the White Tree and sat down. Silently tears fell, unbidden and Arwen felt a little childish. She knew that crying was not going to help anything, and that she really should not be. Yet, Arwen had really just wanted it to be her and Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn walked silently to his wife, noticing the tears glistening in the moonlight. His heart went out to her. That is why he brought his gift for her with him, to present it to her, maybe cheer her up a little.  
  
"Arwen, I have my gift for you." Aragorn had walked to to where she sat, he had a box with him. Arwen eyed it, wondering what he could have for her. She reached for the box when Aragorn pulled it away. "No, I want to give it to you."  
  
He sat down next to her and opened the box. Arwen tried to look in, after wiping the tears away. Aragorn covered it and put it behind him, to try to keep her eyes away. He pulled form the box, something he held just out of sight from Arwen.  
  
"Arwen, I want you to know that I love you. I always will, whether we do things our way, or the ways of other." At this he moved his hand to reveal a small glass rose the color of a real one. Arwen gasped.  
  
"I have twelve of these, one for each of the months we have spent together. This, the first, is pink, for the color of you beautiful lips." With that he also kissed her lightly.  
  
Next his hand pulled on of a pure, dark blue. "Blue for the color of your eyes, though they still look beautiful, even with tears in them." This time, however, her tears were of happiness.  
  
"Purple for your grace." Arwen took this one too, and placed it in her lap with the others.  
  
"Green for your people who you left behind for me. A sacrifice I would have done in turn for you." He kissed her again.  
  
Next he pulled a rose that was the color of the sea. Arwen gasped at this. It was so beautiful. All, she realized, had little thorns also on then, along with leaves. It was not till this one, however, that she noticed that they did look like real roses, just of glass. "Blue green for the sea you will never get to pass now." She took this one, a looked at it, amazed that she could see something this wonderful.  
  
Next came a yellow rose. "Yellow, for the flowers from Cerin Amroth, where we pledged to be together forever." He again kissed her, this time, she deepened the kiss.  
  
What now emerged form the box, was a rose that seemed to be frosted, gently white upon the glass. "White for how pure our love is." Tears were now falling from Arwen's eyes again and a smile was upon her lips.  
  
"A clear rose, for our future being bright and peaceful." On this one, the glass had not been colored.  
  
THe next rose, was a pale blue, the color of the sky on a clear day. "Sky blue, that of a clear day, for our new horizon and what is upon it."  
  
The next one was a pale pink, slightly, but noticeably, lighter than the first. "Primrose for the compassion I have for you." He kissed her again, this time they began to lose themselves in the kiss. Neither wanted it to stop, but there were still two roses yet to be given.  
  
The next that emerged was a smoky color, with what appeared to be silver around the outside petals. "Silver for the bond we share." This one Arwen took and looked at with the same interest as the blue green one.  
  
Then the final rose was pulled form the box. "Crimson for our love, that will live forever, until our dying days." This was not just red, but it also had gold around the outside petals. Arwen also noticed that this one seemed to be fuller than the others. Then she took it and looked in the center. There, placed into the heart of the flower, was a tiny red jewel. Arwen gasped and then for the first time, inhaled and smelled the sweet scent that seemed to be coming form her new roses.  
  
"They smell. How?" Arwen's words were simple. She was stunned that he would think of this for her. And touched, that he had probably had to go through a lot of trouble to get all the colors he had.  
  
"They have oils on them, so that they will also smell like the real ones, only these will never wither." He kissed her again and pulled her close. Once they separated, Aragorn pulled one more thing from the box. A simple vase to put them all in. Arwen then carefully put the delicate flowers into the vase. Just as Aragorn was standing to leave, Arwen grabbed his hand. She wiped away her tears of happiness, not wanting him to ever see any tears in her eyes.  
  
"I have to give you your gift, although, you can not see it for a few months." With that she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. She smiled at the puzzled look on his face, until it dawn on him what she had said. Aragorn was lost for words, all he could do was smile and embrace Arwen with all his might.  
  
With that, he lifted her to her feet with him. There they stood bathed in moonlight, until Aragorn swept Arwen into his arms and carried her off to there chambers, like he had done a year ago.

* * *

**A/N**: What did you think? Please reveiw! It makes me happy. 


End file.
